


Distraction

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Challenge:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dracoharry100"><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/"><b>dracoharry100</b></a></span>'s Challenge #163 – Quidditch World Cup<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry Potter, Minister of Magic, sat in the VIP box at the Finals of the Quidditch World Cup, dressed casually in slacks and an England jersey. He clapped politely as South Africa’s Seeker caught the snitch and ended the match. After congratulating both teams, Harry turned and headed off the pitch. The Seeker for England fell into step beside him.

“Well done, Potter. You cost us the match,” he snarled.

“Excuse me?” Harry said, affronted, meeting the silvery gaze of Draco Malfoy. “ **I** wasn’t out on that pitch tonight. It was you that let the Snitch slip through your fingers.”

 

Draco raked a hand through his hair. “It’s your fault,” he insisted, as they entered the tunnels leading to the locker rooms. Out of sight of the pitch, Draco shoved him roughly up against the wall and pressed his lips to Harry’s. “Wearing those goddamned denims when you _know_ what they do to me.” His tongue traced Harry’s jaw. Harry just chuckled as he pushed his boyfriend off. Draco groaned as he watched Harry walk away for a moment before jogging up beside him.

“Honestly, Harry, how am I supposed to keep my eyes on the snitch _and_ your ass?”

 

“I never left my seat the entire match,” Harry protested. “I couldn’t possibly have distracted you.”

“But you’re not wearing robes,” Draco complained. “The minute I saw you up there, you were all I could think about.”

“It’s hardly my fault that you’re so easily distracted,” Harry said archly. “I was trying to show my team spirit – my national pride.”

Draco muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Harry asked, although he’d heard Draco perfectly.

“I said, if I spanked that backside of yours bright red, that’d be a show of national pride,” Draco growled.

Harry smirked. “Promises, promises, Draco.”

 

He chuckled quietly as Draco growled again and pushed him up against the lockers.

“Potter, I’m warning you –“

“That right, Malfoy? You’re _warning_ me?” Harry snaked his hands down to Draco’s hips and pulled him forward roughly. Draco let out a small moan as Harry bent his head and ran his tongue along the blond’s collarbone. Pressing their bodies tightly together, Harry brought his mouth up to Draco’s ear and whispered, “You can punish me any way you like when we get home.”

Draco groaned and pulled Harry close. “Bugger the showers,” he panted, as he Apparated them home.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** With a nod to FIFA and the current World Cup setting, and a special thanks to [](http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixmagic**](http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/), who helped inspire me with this little bunny.


End file.
